herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sanderson Mansnoozie
Sanderson "Sandy" Mansnoozie is a re-imagining of the Sandman, and one of the protagonists of the film, Rise of the Guardians. He is the Guardian of Dreams, and it is his duty to give sweet dreams to children with his magical dreamsand every night. He lives in a Sandship that travels all over the world. Appearance Sandy is somewhat otherworldly in appearance: He is a short and squat gold-colored man that glitters much like his dreamsand. His hair is styled into points, like a star or a sun, and his eyes are golden brown. He is dressed in an outfit made of sand, appearing as a rippling single-piece suit of sorts. Personality An ancient being, Sandy is wise, peaceful and imaginative individual, though he can be childish on occasion. He never speaks, so as to not wake anybody up; instead, he communicates by conjuring images with dreamsand above his head, like charades. However, Sandy is a fierce fighter should children or his precious friends be threatened. Biography In Rise of the Guardians Centuries ago, Sandy and his fellow Guardians were chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the world's children, likely in response to the Boogeyman, Pitch Black, spreading fear and darkness. For an era, there was scarcely any sign of Pitch or his evil nightmares, and the guardians performed their duties flawlessly. However, Pitch would eventually return to strike back against the guardians. When they ask the Man in the Moon what to do, their leader reveals to them that he has a course of action: Jack Frost. Although the winter spirit is less than eager to become a guardian, Jack agrees to aid in the upcoming battle against Pitch. When Pitch kidnaps Tooth's fairies to prevent the collection of children's teeth, the guardians band together to assist Tooth. After accidentally waking a boy named Jamie, Sandy tries to put him to sleep, but inadvertently puts Tooth, Bunny and North to sleep as well. Jack sees a nightmare pass by outside, and flies off to follow it, with Sandy at his heels. The nightmare leads Jack and Sandy to Pitch. The Sandman is quick to attack, and prooves himself a superior fighter. However, Pitch calls his army of nightmares, and during the ensuring battle, Jack and Sandy are seperated. Despite the other guardians returning in time to help Jack, Pitch manages to overwhelm Sandy with nightmare sand, and as he throws one last glare at the Boogeyman, Sandy is killed. As believe and hope in the guardians diminish, Jamie and his friends refuse to give into fear. This resolution, combined with the children's believe in the guardians, are enough to turn Pitch's nightmare sand back into dreamsand and revive Sandy. The Sandman promptly vanquishes the Boogeyman, and is welcomed back by his friends. Trivia *Yellow is his signature color. *Sandman was the very first guardian to be chosen by the Man in the Moon. Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Good Magic Category:Male Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Rise of the Guardians Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Pure of heart Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Child Saver Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Mythology Heroes Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Humanoid Category:Wise Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Gold Heroes